Test Results
by PurrPurrMeow
Summary: Denny x Claudette. She got the results back, how will Denny deal with the news?


"I got the results of the test back, I definitely have breast cancer."

Denny couldn't believe his ears. Claudete had called him moments after leaving Lisa and Johnny's apartment letting him know the bad news.

"Are you going to die?" Denny asked, hands trembling as he tried to hold onto every bit of hope he had.

"I don't know and Lisa doesn't seem to care." Claudette sighed into the phone. _How could she possibly stay so calm about this? _Denny wondered, switching his phone from one ear to the other.

"What do you mean Lisa doesn't care?" He asked puzzled. "Of course she cares, she is your daughter."

Claudette sighed again, this time a little louder. "All she cares about is how she doesn't like Johnny anymore." She replied. Denny could hear plates clinking on the other end and figured she must be home.

"Do you want me to come over and help you get your mind off of it?" He asked, preparing to get up and put his shoes on.

"No, that's okay, I'm just going to take a nap." Claudette replied. Denny sighed and hung up. God, that woman could be so infuriating sometimes but he still loved her none the less. Denny and Claudette had been together for a few months now but he knew right away that it was true love. They agreed right away, early on in their relationship that they wouldn't let anyone find out, especially Lisa and Johnny. They had trusted Denny enough that he knew it would break their hearts to learn that he was banging Lisa's mom.

Denny looked around his apartment for a few minutes before deciding to go over to Johnny and Lisa's. Although he couldn't talk to either of them about Claudette because obviously he wasnt supposed to know, he figured going over to their place might make him feel better. _Sure beats sitting in an empty apartment, keeping all of your thoughts bottled up to yourself. I really hope shes going to be okay_. He thought closing his front door behind him.

Denny rang the doorbell to Lisa and Johnny's apartment and waited patiently on the front step. He heard rustling around inside and seconds later Lisa opened the door.

"Oh hi Denny. Sorry, Johnny's not here." She smiled, offering him to come inside.

"That's okay. Would it be okay if I just came in and sat with you?"

"Oh Denny, you're so cute." Lisa laughed, pinching his cheeks. _God she is so sexy_. He thought watching her retreatung ass as she walked into the kitchen. He had always had a thing for Lisa but respeced that she was the love of Johnny's life. So naturally, he went for the next best thing: her mother.

"So what brings you here?" Lisa asks, returning with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I don't know, I just have a lot on my mind I guess." Denny replied, taking one of the wine glasses from her hand.

"Oh, want to talk about anything?" She asked, filling up his glass.

"Nah, not really. Lets talk about you." Denny replied, taking a sip from his glass.

"Well, I do have a lot on my mind as well. My mom just told me she has breast cancer." Denny tried his best shocked face and Lisa bought it.

"Yeah, she just came over a little while ago. When I tried to talk to her about it, she insisted on talking about my relationship with Johnny. That woman, I'm telling you."

_Hm, that's funny, _Denny thought, _Claudette told me that Lisa was the one who wanted to talk about Johnny. Either Claudette is the most nonchalant woman in the world or the breast cancer is really bad._

Denny took one last sip of his wine and set the glass down on the table.

"Is something the matter?" Lisa asked, looking puzzled.

"No, I'm just going to go for a walk." He replied, standing up. The two said their goodbyes and Denny left for the roof.

The roof was where he went to do all of his thinking, along with everyone else in the apartment complex it seemed. Denny sat in one of the lawn chairs and watched the sun set for a long time before he heard the door open behind him. It was Chris R, the nororious drug dealer on the block. Denny had never spoken to him before but he had definitely heard his name. A lot of kids at his school buy pot from Chris R. As he watched Chris light up a cigarette and lean over the side of the roof to spit, a wonderful idea struck him. He could ask Chris for some weed. Weed helped with breast cancer, right? At least that's what he had heard. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, you're Chris R., right?" He asked. Chris ignored him and took another puff off of his cigarette.

"Chris R.?" Denny questioned, a little louder. Chris sideways glanced at him and huffed. Denny was starting to get frustrated. It was time to break out the big guns.

"You sell pot, right?" Denny asked Chris' back. That got his attention. Chris spun around. "Why, are you a cop?" "No?" Denny answered, clearly confused. _Did he look like a cop?_

"Alright then, yeah, I sell. Whatcha need?"

Denny had never smoked in his life or did anything even close. "Uh, your cheapest amount?" He asked, hoping he didnt sound like a total pussy."

A smirk came across Chris' face. "Yeah, alright, I'll give you something good but my lowest price is $40. You got that?"

Denny knew he had at least $20 in his pocket but he would have to go back to his apartment to get the rest. He expressed this to Chris.

"Alright, how about you give me the $20 right now and I'll give you the weed. You can just give me the other $20 the next time I see you. Deal?"

Well, Chris R seemed to be turning out to be a pretty nice guy. They exchanged money for weed and Denny pocketed it. Chris flicked his cigarette off of the roof and muttered "Catch ya later, kid." Before letting the door to the roof slam behind him. Denny was overjoyed. He decided that now would be a wonderful time to go over to Claudette's. She was probably even up from her nap. He rang the doorbell several times before Claudette finally opened up. "Didn't I tell you I was going to take a nap?" She huffed, letting him inside.

"Yes but I brought you something." He pulled out the baggie of weed from his pocket and stretched his arm out to Claudette. A small smile formed on her lips but was soon replaced with a puzzled expression.

"What do you expect to smoke this out of?" She laughed, taking the weed. Denny's heart sank. Of course, how could he be so stupid? He fell back onto the couch and dropped his face into his hands. Claudette, seeing his frustration, kissed him on the cheek, chuckled, and pulled out some rolling papers from the drawer in the coffee table. Denny raised his head a few moments later when he heard the click of a lighter

Claudette smiled brightly at him and handed him the joint. Denny took the joing between his thumb and index finger and took a puff. Of course, like most stereotypical first time smokers, he choked like a bitch. Claudette laughed and took the joint back from him. "Never smoked before?" She asked smiling.

Denny shook his head.

"Well here, let me show you something." She then took a huge hit and moved closer to him. It looked like she was going in for a normal kiss but when their lips met, she opened his mouth with hers and blew the smoke in. Denny inhaled, held it for a second and then exhaled, this time without choking.

"See, is that better?" Claudette giggled, putting her hand on Denny's. Denny was on a cloud. He felt like he was floating above himself and Claudette. Then he was looking at her, the most beautiful angel he had ever laid eyes on and suddenly, they were kissing. He was on top of her. She had her hand down his pants. It was pure bliss. He got up and signaled her to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and she crawled up, looking like a sexy kitten. She unzipped his pants and started going down on him. His mind was exploding and surely this was the best feeling in the entire world. That is until she took his pants completely off, tooks hers off as well, and starting riding him.

The sex was absolutely mindblowing. After they had both climaxed, they lay in bed out of breath and completely satisfied. He looked over at his heavenly angel and watched her smoke her after sex cigarette. Suddenly, he remembered the breast cancer. He sat up, propped on his elbow and looked into her eyes.

"So were we going to talk about your breast cancer?"

She laughed. "You're not even going to tell me I was great?" She noticed the cold stare on his face and realized he meant business.

"I won't know anything until the doctors get back to me. For right now, don't worry about anything and just enjoy living in the moment.

He relaxed his body and lie flat on his back. He was incredibly tired and passed out almost immediately. His last memory of the night was Claudette kissing him and resting her head on his chest.

Denny woke the next morning to find no Claudette but a note left in her place.

Went to see Lisa, I love you.

He smiled and threw his clothes on. It was a beautiful morning and he thought of the roof again. As he opened the door to the roof, a cool breeze hit his face and he breathed in. San Francisco wasn't known for its fresh air and flowers but Denny loved it anyway.

As he was leaning over the side of the roof, looking into the alleyway, he heard the metal door clang behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Chris R. He raised his hand in a hello, smiled, and was about to say something when he saw the look in Chris' eyes.

"Where is my money?" He asked, eyes burning, tongue dripping acid.

"Woah, it's okay, I just need to go to my apartment and get it."

"I thought I told you I needed it the next time I saw you?"

"Well, I didn't think about it. See, I wasn't at my place last night and-"

"I don't really give a shit." Chris barked, grabbing ahold of Denny's t shirt collar. Chris pulled his arm back to take a swing at Denny and Denny let out a small yelp, bracing for impact. Just then, he heard the clang of the metal door and it was Johnny to the rescue!

Johnny took Chris R. by the arm and dragged him off. Seconds later, Lisa and Claudete came rushing out.

"What happened?!" They were both screaming at him.

"Nothing, I just owe him some money."

"Money for that?!" Lisa screeched.

"Drugs I bet." Claudette snapped.

That was a slap in the face. Denny understood that she couldn't show any signs that she knew anything or that they were together, especially in front of Lisa but she was just taking it a little too far in his opinion. She was the one who had the rolling papers and who taught him what a shotgun was.

"What kind of drugs do you take?!" Lisa was still screaming.

"Weed, okay? I smoked a little pot, are you happy?" He asked, storming off. He found himself back at his apartment. He unlocked the door, went to his room and lay face down on the bed. He felt like crying. How had his life taken such a drastic turn? He heard a knock on the front door.

"It's me, can I come in?" It was Claudette. He ignored her. Apparently, she didn't get the hint. He heard the door open and then click shut and within seconds, she was sitting on the bed.

"Look Denny, I'm sorry but you know we can't let anything slip in front of Lisa."

Denny remained silent, his back to her.

"Denny, please, I know I went too far, will you just look at me?"

He finally gave in and rolled over. The first thing he noticed were the tears streaming down her face. He waits silently for her to tell him.

"Denny, the doctors called, it's terminal."

His body was already numb. He knew that's what was going to come out of her mouth, he was already prepared. He just had this sick feeling it would. He pulled her in for a hug and she burried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

"They say I have 6 months to live."

Denny slightly pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"Then let's make this the best 6 monts we could even imagine."

6 months later

Denny hadn't spoken to anyone after Johnny had killed himself. He was mad at himself, at Lisa, Mark, and even Johnny for so selfishly taking his own life. Claudette's funeral was today and he was ready. He had been preparing himself for this day for a while now. It was an open casket and Denny was staring down at the face of his angel one last time when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Lisa, smiling sadly at him. _Okay, you've been preparing for this forever, you can do this._

"How have you been?" Lisa asked, putting a hand on his arm. He shrugged it off. He was mad at her. Mad that she cheated on Johnny with mark. Mad that she was the reason his best friend shot himself in the head.

"Claudette and I have been dating behind your back for the past year." He spat out, waiting for the look of horror on her face. It never came. Instead, she smiled and touched his face.

"I know. Thank you."

She let her hand linger on his cheek, stared into his eyes a little longer, and then let her hand drop. She smiled once more and turned around. He watched her retreating but this time he wasn't staring at her ass, he was looking at a girl who had just lost everything, just as he had.


End file.
